Red Snow
by queenseptienna
Summary: Severus e James, nulla di più opposto... ma in una giornata di fredda neve, si può anche versare del sangue.


**Titolo:** Red Snow

**Autore/data:** queenseptienna 29/11/2008

**Beta-reader:** Fabio

**Tipologia:** One shot

**Rating:** PG13

**Genere:** Angst, Romantico

**Personaggi:** Severus Snape, James Potter, Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger

**Pairing:** Severus/James

**Epoca:** Era dei Malandrini

**Avvertimenti:** Violenza fisica

**Riassunto:** _Severus e James, nulla di più opposto... ma in una giornata di fredda neve, si può anche versare del sangue._

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. La trama di questa storia è invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Note dell'autore:** Questa fan fiction è stata scritta in un momento per me critico, sfogatosi poi in questa "creatura" che ora tanto amo e a cui ho dedicato persino un'intera serie.

E' la prima di una lunga serie di James/Severus, un amore impossibile, _il_ pairing assurdo. Eppure così reale, almeno per me ^_-

Dedico a _Mistress Vale_ (Valentina) questa storia, dato che ha deciso di intraprendere con me, il racconto intero e la serie che parte da qui... forse. Forse nel senso, che chissà... magari c'è qualcosa già da prima ^_^

Non è una song fic, ma mi sono ispirata a Carry Me Over degli Avantasia, una canzone che amo particolarmente. Ci tengo a sottolineare che la canzone ricalca solo a tratti, nella mia mente, la storia, che ho utilizzato più che altro per la sua intensa musicalità.

E' un brano all'agrodolce, come il video, esattamente come **Red Snow**.

**RED SNOW**

**Carry me Over - Avantasia**

Never been told my prayers would be answered  
Wherever I go I see you around  
Never been told about something that beautiful  
Will bring me up to let me down

Waiting up on the roof, waiting up in the rain  
Just to catch a glimpse of your face  
Even when you're around  
Still I'm out of sight, out of sound  
In your world I'm out of place

Carry me over, carry me over  
carry me over now  
carry me over, carry me over  
carry me over now

You're like a ghost that I can't let go  
You follow every step that I take  
Never thought someone could be too close to you  
Now across the street is miles away

and now I might as well be the man in the moon  
I am watching but you don't seem aware  
But I won't be around  
I'll be out of sight, out of sound  
Someone's gonna wait somewhere

La neve era bianca, bellissima, mentre cadeva fitta e ricopriva il suo paesaggio con la sua soffice freddezza nivea.

Poi il tempo cambiò, aprendo uno squarcio nelle nuvole e smise di nevicare, ma lasciando imbiancato in modo incantevole ogni cosa posta in esterno.

Fu in queste condizioni che si svolse l'abituale gita ad Hogsmeade, tra battaglie di palle di neve e costruzioni di pupazzi, tra una cioccolata da Madama Piediburro e un dolcetto acquistato da Zonko.

Persino Severus Piton era uscito per quella gita, schiodandosi dal dormitorio dei Serpeverde, di malavoglia.

Camminava solo, lasciando una solitaria scia di impronte sovrapposte a tante altre che vi erano state marchiate prima del suo passaggio.

Severus considerava l'algida natura della neve come la perfezione ovattata di un mondo speciale, dove tutte le brutture venivano ricoperte da qual morbido e soffice manto cristallino.

-Chi becca Snivellus vince!- urlò una voce alle sue spalle.

Eccomi, sono qui,

Stavo camminando sereno, per la prima volta forse da settimane. Non ne posso più di questo schifo, sono al mio sesto anno di scuola qua ad Hogwarts e non c'è stato giorno, ma neppure un'ora, in cui questi Malandrini mi lasciassero in pace.

E oggi non è diverso, il momento è stato solo posticipato di poco, cogliendomi quasi di sorpresa nel momento in cui ero più rilassato del solito.

Sento una risata sguaiata, sicuramente quella di Black, e una palla di neve gelida si infrange sulla mia guancia destra, facendomi un male cane, in particolar modo per il sasso aguzzo che vi è nascosto all'interno, procurandomi un taglio sulla pelle.

Mi piego in avanti e mi tocco lo zigomo, gocce di sangue impiastricciano le mie dita da pozionista e cadono a terra, macchiando di rosso la neve, una chiazzetta minuscola, ma che stona terribilmente col resto.

Non reagisco, non alzo la testa, perché so già che se lo facessi un altro sasso mascherato da palla di neve mi colpirebbe dall'altra parte, e ho troppa paura che mi cavino un occhio per fare altro.

Altra neve mi colpisce alla schiena, posso essere certo che è stato Lupin perché al suo interno non ci sono pietre.

Sto lì, immobile, a fare da bersaglio.

Non mi ribello, so già che se lo farei passerebbero direttamente ai sassi senza premurarsi di nasconderle nella neve.

Allora spazientiti Potter e Black escono fuori allo scoperto, lanciandosi contro di me come giocatori da rugby e placcandomi in terra, con un tonfo attutito nella sofficità della neve.

Vedo Lupin e Minus filarsela verso la scuola, un istante prima che Potter mi riempia la bocca di questa fredda e stramaledetta neve candida.

Neve che si insinua nei miei abiti di poco prezzo, inzuppandoli completamente e provocando al mio corpo spasmi di gelo. Sento i miei capelli divenire fradici, ed il freddo persistente sulla mia nuca.

I loro volti sopra di me sono surreali e io li fisso, ostentando una sicurezza che non provo, ben conscio che se sono arrivati a lanciarmi dei sassi, possono fare anche di peggio.

Non è la prima volta che mi picchiano, ma per la prima volta non lotto, rimango fermo ad aspettare implacabile il loro giudizio che arriverà in ogni caso, a prescindere dalle mie scelte di fuggire o meno.

La mia sicurezza vacilla quando Black si sistema meglio e si inginocchia sulla mia mano sinistra, schiacciando completamente il mio polso fino a quasi spezzarlo.

Non voglio, ma un gemito di dolore mi scappa dalle labbra e volto il viso.

-Che hai, Snivellus?- mi deride Sirius, prendendomi per il mento così tanto forte da essere certo che domani avrò i lividi.

-Hai forse male?-

Il suo ginocchio preme appena più forte e posso prevedere tranquillamente il –_Crack!_- che ne seguirà a breve.

Inghiottisco la neve, osando rialzare il viso sui miei aguzzini, ma qualcosa attrae la mia attenzione.

Lo sguardo di Black è crudele e impietoso su di me, ma quello di Potter è rivolto verso il suo amico, e ne pare... disgustato.

Forse ad uno di questi dannati Grifondoro è rientrato un po' di granus salis in quella zuccaccia vuota che hanno al posto della testa.

Ma Black preme ancora sul mio polso e come in una lenta agonia, il mio osso si spezza.

Non riesco a trattenermi, devo assolutamente urlare, il dolore è talmente forte che davanti a me vedo solo una nuvola rosso sangue.

Le ossa si rompono in modo scomposto, lacerando la pelle e fuoriuscendo dalle mie carni, e non appena Black rialza ghignando il ginocchio vedo il sangue zampillare e spargersi sulla neve, facendola diventare scarlatta.

Il dolore è esagerato, mostruoso, come questi due che mi stanno addosso.

Non sento Potter urlare qualcosa contro Black, vedo solo le sue labbra muoversi, mentre nelle mie orecchie c'è solo il ronzio indistinto provocato dallo svenimento.

Quando riapro gli occhi non so dove sono, ma mi rendo conto di non essere più nella neve. Sono all'asciutto, così i miei stessi abiti.

Cerco di capire dove mi trovo e muovo una mano per annaspare nell'aria ma un dolore lancinante mi percorre il braccio leso, riportandomi prepotentemente alla realtà.

Cerco di alzarmi, con un forte gemito di dolore che non vorrei mai far uscire dalla mia bocca, e quando riapro completamente gli occhi, da seduto, mi accorgo di essere in un'aula vuota, in terra sopra una coperta.

Mi guardo il polso, risistemato, ma ancora dolorante, sistemato indubbiamente da una pozione Ossofast e da un incantesimo di cicatrizzazione eseguito nemmeno troppo bene perché sono rimasti i segni.

Alzo la testa e lo vedo lì, seduto di fronte a me.

-Ti fa ancora male?- mi dice Potter, alzandosi e inginocchiandosi davanti a me, sfiorando il mio polso malamente riparato.

Non voglio farlo, ma il mio corpo reagisce da solo e faccio un balzo all'indietro, terrorizzato da quel lieve contatto.

La faccia di James si scurisce –Senti, Snivellus, mi dispiace, ok?- esclama con un'espressione che oserei dire contrita.

Ho le traveggole.

-Ti.. ti dispiace?- La mia voce è un tremolio continuo e mi odio a morte per questo, vorrei avere una voce possente, che spaventi questo pazzo davanti ai miei occhi, invece niente. La mia voce trema davanti a lui.

-Sirius ha esagerato sul serio questa volta.- mi dice guardandomi con quei suoi occhiali rotondi che fanno tanto bravo ragazzo e che io prenderei e distruggerei con una mano fino a ridurli in tante schegge minuscole.

Continua a parlare, blaterando scuse su scuse, ma uno scintillio nei suoi occhi mi attrae e mi dice che sta _davvero_ dicendo la verità, che è dispiaciuto _sul serio_ e non so se esserne sollevato o dispiaciuto.

Detesto James Potter, odio lui e tutti i suoi Malandrini... ma ora si sta scusando con me, sul serio.

Mi gira la testa a questo proposito, Merlino, è talmente fuori dai miei canoni abituali da non farmi collegare con la realtà.

-Mi dispiace, _Severus_.-

Bastano solo queste tre parole e il mio cervello va in cortocircuito, Potter non ha mai usato il mio nome, mai.

Piego la testa, per non mostrare le lacrime inopportune che mi pungono gli occhi, anche per queste mi odio profondamente.

Lascio che mi accarezzi la mano e che sfiori il mio viso con la punta delle dita, cosa che in condizioni normali non farei davvero mai, anzi, con ogni probabilità tirerei fuori la bacchetta e lo schianterei alla parete, prima di fuggire.

Ma forse ho desiderato questo contatto inconsciamente, perché non mi ritraggo. A lungo ho cercato l'amicizia di James Potter, senza mai ottenerla, ricevendo da lui solo insulti e botte.

Per questo sento la paura montarmi folle dentro quando vedo il suo viso avvicinarsi, i capelli spettinati sempre più vicini.

E la sua bocca sulla mia, morbida, presuntuosa e impudente. Eppure così dolce...

_Molti anni dopo_

Di nuovo la neve, di nuovo l'inverno.

Mi piace questa stagione, ho sempre adorato questo bianco candore.

Oggi è la giornata della gita ad Hogsmeade e sto camminando lungo il sentiero per recuperare gli ultimi studenti rimasti indietro.

Arrivo in uno spazio più aperto e mi fermo un istante, mentre i ricordi riaffiorano alla mente e rivedo me stesso molti anni prima.

Ma in questo momento ci sono solo Draco Malfoy e suoi lecchini che tirano palle di neve farcite a pietre contro Harry Potter, da solo senza i suoi amichetti.

-Che succede qui? Malfoy, Tiger, Goyle, nel mio ufficio subito!-

Immediatamente quei tre sciocchi figli di papà si eclissano all'istante, tornando verso il castello di corsa, lasciandomi solo con Potter, che mi guarda tra l'astioso e il sorpreso.

Avanzo nel turbinio delle mie vesti nere, e mi fermo davanti a lui, considerando dopotutto che di Lily ha solo gli occhi, ma James vive ancora dentro di lui.

Abbasso lo sguardo, senza parlare e mi avvicino ad un albero, girando in giro al tronco.

Harry mi segue curioso e spalanca occhi e bocca nel vedere una scrittura sgradevolmente somigliante alla propria incisa nella corteccia della pianta.

Rimango impassibile a fissarla, ma nella mia testa troppi ricordi si accavallano e non riesco a non pensare al fatto che Harry somigli terribilmente a James.

Visto da fuori sono di ghiaccio, più freddo della neve che mi vortica attorno, ma un groppo mi sale alla gola leggendo.

Harry guarda prima me e la scritta. –Che diavolo significa?- mi chiede stupito.

-Significa quello che c'è scritto.- rispondo piano.

Sfodero la mia bacchetta e la punto contro la scritta, giusto appena più in basso e lancio il mio incantesimo.

Lasciò lì Harry e mi avvio senza ulteriori indugi verso il castello, ho una punizione che mi attende.

-Harry, che fai?- la voce di Hermione giunse molto distante alle orecchie del giovane Potter, che ancora allibito fissava in modo decisamente insistente la corteccia di quel vecchio albero.

Senza parlare Harry si sposta, facendole lo spazio necessario per leggere la scritta incisa.

_James ama Severus_

Ed Harry ed Hermione si ritrovano a fissare con sgomento la parola che il professor Piton ha appena inciso sotto.

_Idem_

**FINE...?**


End file.
